1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a shroud integrated cover and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a magnetic head.
The hard disk drive may include a plurality of disks, a motor rotating the disks, and a magnetic head reading information stored on the disks.
Generally, since the hard disk drive rotates the plurality of disks at high speed, noise may be generated. In addition, an airflow generated at the time of high speed rotation of the disk may hinder movement of the magnetic head (particularly, a magnetic head driver).
In order to solve this defect, a bottom plate of the hard disk drive is provided with a wall member called a shroud. The shroud is disposed between the disk and the head driver to thereby alleviate a phenomenon in which the head driver is interfered with due to the flow of air.
Meanwhile, in general, the hard disk drive has gradually become lighter and smaller. To this end, the bottom plate of the hard disk drive is manufactured by press processing.
However, since press processing has a limitation in precisely forming several complicated shapes, it may be difficult to form these shapes, including the shroud, integrally with each other on the bottom plate by the press processing.